


Returned Missed

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Really soft Fluff, Season/Series 05, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear to god, if you don’t leave I’ll-,” he stopped, completely stunned with wide eyes and his mouth hitting the bed. He couldn’t believe it. Seriously. All his anger was suddenly gone, replaced by surprise, shock, happiness. </p><p>“You’ll what?” Derek smirked at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned Missed

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually watched any of the new episodes, but I've heard enough to know that Theo's apparently the bad guy and Malia sort of has a thing for him and Stiles doesn't trust him at all.

He’d instantly not trusted him, he knew something was off, but no one listened to him. They just ignored his spidy-senses like they were nothing. He hated that feeling, it was like he was being pushed out of giving his own opinion, like they didn’t believe him... and then after that...

The douchebag stole Malia... and she didn’t seem at all bothered by it, he just went to him like he was everything she wanted. Stiles obviously hated the guy now, completely and utterly despised him.

He felt sort of... resentful towards Malia, because she just left him, like that, in seconds of a few words leaving the guys lips, he was jumped like a week old block of cheese. Just dropped and left. He was feeling alone and unnoticed, even after all the trouble he went through with the pack, he started feeling... less, like he was unnoticeably being pushed from the pack, the family. Scott hadn’t said anything, Kira, Lydia, Liam... he was feeling singled out.

He cuddled up further under his blanket, feeling safer with each inch he hid. He didn’t like it. He hated the change that was happening.

Stiles nearly growled to himself when he heard the window shift, the wood scraping against the frame.

“Get out,” he grunted flatly, not taking his eyes away from the wall with his back facing into the room. He couldn’t be bothered with anyone right now. And the only people that would be there at that time was either Scott, Liam, or worse, Malia, and if it as her he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t get angry and yell or try to throw something. He’d had enough.

He tensed with irritation when he heard the footsteps, tempted to stand up and shove the person back through that damn window. It was too late for shit to hit the fan and he really just wanted to sleep off the shit that happened.

“I said get out!” he spoke a little louder, anger faintly tainting his words. The footsteps didn’t stop and he went to turn around when he felt the bed dip with weight. He was seriously going to lose his shit. Lucky that his dad wasn’t there to see.

“I swear to god, if you don’t leave I’ll-,” he stopped, completely stunned with wide eyes and his mouth hitting the bed. He couldn’t believe it. Seriously. All his anger was suddenly gone, replaced by surprise, shock, happiness.

“You’ll what?” Derek smirked at him, sitting on his bed like it hadn’t been ages ago that they last saw each other. He was happier, his wasn’t brooding. The wolf had a smile on his face and it looked like it was completely directed at him and only for him. “Remember what happened the last time you threatened me?” he was still smiling and Stiles grinned back.

“I got my ass handed to me,” he beamed, not caring that he just admitted to losing.

“You got your ass handed to you,” the werewolf repeated, giving a little nod to go with it. Stiles really couldn’t believe it. Derek was there, in the flesh... the naked flesh. He was nude, butt naked, not wearing a damn thing, sitting there like he wasn’t naked and in Stiles’s room.

“I’ll get you some pants,” he quickly said and jumped up from the bed, flailing as he stumbled and nearly fell face first. He jogged from the room and went to his dad’s, walking in and grabbing a clean pair of bed pants before leaving and going back to his room. Once he got back he beamed a smile at the man again, happy that he wasn’t imagining it at all. He was still there. Derek was still sitting on his bed, completely naked and still smiling at him like he’d missed him.

“Dude, you really have no idea how awesome it is to see you again,” he started lamely. He passed him the trousers and turned around, giving him privacy to dress, though that was probably completely out the window since he just saw him in all his butt naked glory. Decency was walking away with its travel bag, waving at him like ‘cya later’.

“It’s good to see you too Stiles,” he nearly jumped when he was easily turned around and almost rigidly hugged. It was awkward, but Stiles wrapped his arms around the other man too, feeling the solid muscle of his back.

“Everything’s turning to shit around here. Theo, a guy from ages ago showed up and he’s a werewolf, I don’t trust him at all, like AT ALL, but no one’s listening to me. Seriously, I feel like everyone’s jumping on the Theo bandwagon and I’m just being ignored,” he ranted, pulling back with a frown back in place. Derek was the same, it was like he was feeling what Stiles was feeling and was reacting the same way. “There’s seriously something off about him,” he huffed and sat down on the bed, feeling it dip again under the wolf’s weight.

“I caught his scent when I got back, I didn’t smell anything different about him, but I could look into it,” he responded and leaned back onto his elbows. Stiles turned to look at him, almost grinning again when he felt like he was finally being acknowledged again, and by Derek. It felt even better.

“I really missed you man,” he muttered outloud and dropped back onto the bed next to the wolf, almost the same position like the night they were paralyzed by Jackson-lizard and Psycho-Matt.

“Missed you too, Stiles,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I know it was pretty short, but it 'is' pretty late here and I really want to get to bed. I'll probably add a way more detailed and sexier version tomorrow or in the next few days ;D keep an eye out... unless you're blind then... uh.. forget it.


End file.
